Payback
by ambergolds
Summary: Two weeks have passed since the juniors pranked the seniors. Now the seniors want revenge. They have the perfect plan, will they prevail and embarrass the juniors? Or will it backfire and the joke be on them? Sequel to Senior Surprises.


**Well here it is the sequel to Senior Surprises. **

**Summary: Two weeks have passed since the juniors pranked the seniors. Now the seniors want revenge. They have the perfect plan, will they prevail and embarrass the juniors? Or will it backfire and the joke be on them? Sequel to Senior Surprises.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Degrassi**

**Reminder: This isn't a Eli and Clare fic. In this fic Eli is representing the seniors and Clare is representing the juniors. But there will be some Eclare moments, as well as Fimogen, Beckam, Drianca, Jatie, etc.  
**

* * *

School had just ended for the day. Eli Goldsworthy was standing on the front steps of Degrassi seeing off Clare and Adam. They wanted to go to the Dot to grab something to eat but Eli opted not to go. Telling them that he was going to stay at school for a bit. To work on the ending of Degrassi's end of the year play. He went back inside, after Adam pulled Clare away because the couple was taking too long to say goodbye with their lips.

Eli headed towards his destination, the drama room. As he walked down the hallway he spotted Mo and Marisol in the student council room in front of the copy machine. They waved when they saw him and Eli greeted back with a nod.

He entered the room and saw other students just sitting around. Eli looked around and spotted two familiar faces leaning against the wall chatting. He made his way over to them.

"Hey."

"Hey man." Jake said giving he a fist bump.

"Hi Eli." Katie said with a friendly smile.

Eli would have never thought he would be friends' with Jake Martin. After all he was Clare's ex then turned stepbrother. Once getting to know Jake, he turned out to be a pretty cool guy.

"So any idea what we are going to do?" Jake asked.

Before Eli could answer Mo and Marisol came in both carrying stacks of paper. Marisol looked around and grinned. "Great everyone is here." She then handed her stack of paper to Mo. "Pass these out to everyone." She told him.

Marisol went up to stand on the small makeshift stage "Now you guys know why we called an emergency meeting."

"Yeah, to fucking kill those asshole juniors." Bianca said.

"There will be no killing of anything or anyone." Katie said as she glared at Bianca.

"That's what you think. Did you see what they did to me? And worse did you see what they did to Drew?"

Everyone turned to look at Drew, who was sitting alone near the back of the room. Drew looked down embarrassed. It was two weeks ago that the juniors had pranked the seniors. The prank was due to the Junior vs. Senior wars. The Junior vs. Senior wars were a tradition at Degrassi. Where the two upper classes prank one another at the end of the year. The juniors pranked the seniors by putting surprises in their lockers. The surprises ranged from having ping-pong balls falling out of the locker to being sprayed by skunks. Drew was the unfortunate senior to get sprayed by two skunks.

All last week the seniors were made fun of and laughed at. Drew seemed to be taking it the hardest. No one would want to be near him and he was unable to take part in any sports. He was actually looking forward to play sports too. When his doctor gave him the okay. But he was benched, due to the fact, the skunk's odor still lingered on him. But the worst thing of all, Bianca couldn't be near him. The reason she was allergic to skunks.

"I really want to get back at them for what they did. Their punishment wasn't even enough. A month detention, come on." Bianca ranted. A few of the other seniors agreed with Bianca.

"We will get back at them. But we won't be resorting to violence." Marisol said.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Then what do you suggest what we do, Smurfette?**(1)**" Bianca then smiled defiantly at her.

Marisol's eyes darkened, she was about to attack Bianca. But Mo and Katie held her back. "That is why we are here. To think of something that would really embarrass them." Katie said.

"It going to be hard though." Imogen piped up. "Have you seen what these juniors are capable of? Nothing seems to embarrass or scare them. It is as if they are robots. Which makes perfect sense. They're wizards." Imogen looked around and noticed everyone just staring at her not saying a word. "Hello, wizards? Get it?" Still no one said anything. Imogen continued to explain, "Gifted? Smart? Nerds? Once they figure out what's go-"

Fiona placed her hand over Imogen's and squeezed it, "Let it go." She whispered. She looked up at the seniors. "I say we sue them for emotional damages."

"And how will we get a lawyer? I know you are rich, but with the rest of us combined. There is no way we can afford one." Dallas remarked.

Eli stood up. "Well I have an idea. But we have to do this right away." He turned to look at Jake. "You told me they are having some junior meeting on Friday?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. They're supposed to discuss fundraising ideas. I overheard Clare talking to Alli about it."

"Isn't it a half day on Friday? Because the staff has to go to some workshop in Ottawa?" Owen asked.

Jake nodded, "The juniors got permission to use the school when it lets out. But they need to have a faculty member to be there."

"Who is it?" Katie asked.

"Mr. Townsend." Jake replied.

Eli was deep in thought. "That's perfect."

"What do you have in that noggin of yours Eli?" Imogen asked.

"The perfect plan, but first thing first. We need to get rid of the authority figure." Eli took out his laptop and opened up to the word document. "Dear Jonathan Townsend." He started.

After he finished the letter to Mr. Townsend, stating the junior meeting had been cancelled. He sent it to Mr. Townsend's email. "Now here comes the fun part." Still on Word he began to type.

* * *

**Ooh, Eli has a plan. What's is it going to be?**

**A/N: This will follow the same format as Senior Surprises. Where something different happens to each character(or in this case junior)**

**(1) the first person to guess correctly why Bianca said that will get to play a part in this fic. **

**Leave a Review :)**


End file.
